The Start
by GennaSarah
Summary: Meredith was just a normal, introverted witch who didn't really like to deal in the affairs of many of her school mates, but when the war starts to effect not only the real world but also her school life, how will she deal with it? Just a glimpse into a character I have been working on. Looking to be a Sirius/OC pairing and I would love feedback on her character so far.


When I first sat down on that stool to get sorted into my house, a million thoughts were racing through my head. The first one was whether or not my skirt was fully tucked under my bum and if not, would the teachers be embarrassed to see my witch hat knickers. My second though was whether the boy in front of me, presumably the next one t be called up, knew that he had snot dripping out of his nose and that he looked remarkably funny with it dangling just above his lip. My last thought was whether I was going to be a Gryffindor like Henryor a Ravenclaw like Phillip. I didn't really mind the Hufflepuffs but my dad told me how they lacked the adventure I so seek and even though my mum was in Slytherin, they looked like they would hex me the moment I took my first step over there. So really it was only up to two houses for me

The hat had different ideas.

 _hmmm, another Nicholson hey. your family seems to be a mismatched array of personalities now don't they._

I honestly didn't know if he meant to insult me or compliment me. I choose the latter

 _What to do, what to do. You're not a Hufflepuffs that's for sure, too much like your mother, and although you do share the same intelligence as your brother, you don't seem like just enough of a fit for Ravenclaw. hmm The choices come down to Gryffindor or Slytherin._

I tried to concentrate on the hats scratchy voice, surprisingly soothing for such a bizarre piece of headwear however the boy's booger just seemed to always catch my attention until I was rightly focused on it. It was revolting really, just dangling there, touching the top of his very thin lips. I don't know how he didn't notice it. I started to drum my fingers against my legs, wanting to distract myself with the hats voice but that slimy liquid that dripped from the boys nose was so captivatingly disgusting that I couldn't look away. I paid very little attention to the hats voice, although I perhaps should've listened to his reasoning when I was shocked from my daze as its loud voice rang through the great hall.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The whole hall shock as the people at one particular table stood and cheered. I blinked a few times before smiling slightly, getting up from my hard perch and reaching for the sorting hat. Slowly placing it on the chair, I smiled and said my thank you to which I assumed the hat grinned at. A determined look spread across my face as I walked down the stairs, and before joining my fellow house mates, I looked right at the boy who distracted me so whilst I was being sorted. He looked at me with wide eyes, seemingly frightened although for what I wasn't so sure.

Blinking, I pointed to my own nose. "You have a booger there. It's quite revolting, although quite a distraction. Here." I pulled out a hand kerchief and handed it to him before flouncing off, waving at one brother who was the only Ravenclaw to be standing and cheering and hugging the other brother, who welcomed me into open arms and was laughing quite boisterously.

I vaguely heard a soft laugh and upon looking up at the staff table, the headmaster, his white beard slightly shielding his upturned mouth, caught my eye and winked. I smiled shyly and winked back.

Now here I am, watching as a new set of first years waddled up to gather at the sorting hat. They were all quite small really, smaller than my year was, but each one was bursting with excitement. I smiled slightly, bringing my arm up and sneaking a bit of red liquorice I had smuggled into the sleeve of my robe. It reminded me of Phillip who had gifted me with lavish sweets from his travels around the world when he had come to visit. He always brought me chocolates and candies, knowing that nothing would sate my sweet tooth.


End file.
